Life Happens
by awesomelycoolwolfgirl
Summary: When Alice has a vision of a new creature in the woods, jacob and seth investigate. when the new immortal is put into the cullens and werewolves lifes, what will happen? this new creature also warns about a danger lurking at the bottom of the ocean.......
1. Life Just Gets Better and Better

**Disclamer: i do not own the twilight characters i only own the ones i create.**

**this is only the first chapter and i know there isn't a lot yet, but i'm working on the 2nd chapter and it'll be MUCH longer. please review ii want tips, suggestions, comments, ect. BTW, if you haven't read the WHOLE stwilight series, DO IT NOW.**

**Ch 1: Life Just Gets Better and Better**

Takes place after BD

**Jacob's POV**

_Seth, Leah, head back to La Push. I'm going to hang with Nessie at the Cullen's for a while_

I thought as I changed directions-now running- keeping an even rhythm beneath my paws.

_Yes, oh highest leader _

Leah joked as she bolted back to La Push at full speed. Damn, she was getting faster. I let that slide; for now.

The sun started to peek over the eastern horizon. Nessie would be awake soon, so I pushed my paws even harder against the soft dirt in determination to get to my destination faster.

Renesmee was now my world, my gravitational pull, and, I'd imprinted on her. I also enjoyed my visits to the Cullen's house to see Bella, even though she wasn't her soft, warm self I was used to. Edward wasn't that bad either, that is, when he wasn't rooting through your head. Blondie was just as moronic and self absorbed as ever. _Some_ things never changed.

Seth interrupted my epiphany.

_What about the council meeting? You aren't ditching again, are you Jake? _

I skidded to a stop. Aw, crap, was that today?

_Um, I'm not going_

I started my rhythmic pace again. I dove into the nearest bush to phase back to a human so I wouldn't have to hear Seth's complaints.

_But Jake- _

I phased before he could say another word. I pulled on my cut-off jeans and started walking. Seth started to bark, but I rolled my eyes and ignored him as best I could. I was almost at the Cullen's anyway. I heard him huff, let out a low whimper, then trotted after Leah, which was probably halfway to the freeway by now.

When I got to the Cullen's, I could hear Renesmee laugh inside, which made me smile. I turned the corner leading up to the front steps, when I saw Edward on the front step with Emmett and Jasper right behind him.

They all looked pretty serious, so I guess that meant Emmett and I weren't having that arm-wrestling match today. Damn, I was looking forward to rubbing it in his face when I won…

Edward rolled his eyes at that thought;

I started to walk toward them, taking long strides so I was there in five steps. I stopped in front of them and I folded my arms across my chest.

"So, are going to tell me what's up, or can I go inside?" I asked.

Edward spoke up.

"Were you just in the eastern forest, by the mountains?"

No, I just came from the west, I was hunting with Leah and Seth, I thought.

Jeez, what was it now?

"Alice saw something, or someone in the eastern forest, and it was a blur. It wasn't a human, it could be another vampire, but it's doubtful. Are you sure none of your pack members were in the eastern forest?"

I nodded. I was _positive_.

Edward stiffened, followed by Emmett and Jasper.

"Well then, if Alice can't see what the creature is, then it's obviously not completely human nor immortal…" Jasper suggested.

It took a few seconds for me to process the new information, and then I realized what it meant.

"So you're saying there's some other immortal thing in the woods!?" I half yelled.

Edward kept his voice even, "It's definitely a possibility. We don't know what it is, or if its hungry-or thirsty so I was going to take Em and Jazz with me to investigate. You have the option of coming to, of course. We might have to exterminate the creature, and we could use the extra help…"

Emmett grinned. Did he _honestly_ think this was funny? I kind of wanted to punch him in the face. He just took everything so lightly.

Then, I instantly felt calm. Jasper must've used his 'magical powers' to make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Stupid Dr. Phil vampire. I don't need therapy.

I got back to reality and nodded at Edward. I wasn't just going to sit around and do nothing when there was a possible threat nearby.

I turned around and jogged into the woods. As I was looking for a bush to phase in, I heard Emmett, Edward, and Jasper planning. I hoped this was worth it, because if Sam happened to have not changed back yet, he was going to give me hell for skipping the meeting.

I trotted back over to the three Cullens in wolf form.

_What's the plan, Edward?_I thought.

"We're splitting up. Jasper and I will approach first; I'll try and get a read on it, see if the creature could cause potential danger. If there is a threat, I'll give Emmett the signal and we'll surround and attack the… whatever it is." He said. I nodded running 'the plan' over and over again go it would be branded to the inside of my head.

Then all of us took off in the eastern woods, listening, smelling, and looking everywhere to find something that could lead us to the creature.

I fairly close behind Emmett. Ugh. Their disgusting scent hit me right in the face and burned my nose. Reeking bloodsuckers.

It looked like it was time for me to get a haircut again. My russet red-brown coat was growing shaggier. I'll find time to do that, maybe tomorrow.

_Hey, Jake!_

I yelped and jumped a foot into the air.

Seth and his big mouth went on.

_I didn't expect to hear from you 'till later, I thought you were with Renesmee._

The three vampires had stopped and now they were looking back at me while I was snarling at Seth.

_Dammit, Seth! Aren't you supposed to be at the meeting? And don't ever scare me like that again, or I'll beat you dead__!_

Jasper and Emmett looked back at Edward for translation, but he said nothing and kept his eyes locked on me. I ignored him and went back to growling at Seth.

_Sorry, Jake didn't mean to scare ya!_

He barked a husky laugh, which he would pay for later. He shut his mouth at that thought.

_I was just about to cross the freeway to La Push, then that's when you showed up…_

Then I was suddenly aware of him flipping through the past ten minutes in my head. I snarled at him but he didn't seem to notice, and I knew what he was going to say-

_I'm coming with you, Jake! On my way!_

_You're not coming! It's too dangerous! If something happens to you, Leah will tear me limb from limb and feed me to the sharks! _

I barked at him for at least a minute or so before Edward yelled, "Enough! Jacob, let him come, he's already a minute away. The creature will escape the territory! Let's go!"

We started to run again, and then after we'd been running thirty seconds, I could feel Seth on my tail. He didn't say anything because he new I was pissed. Smart kid, dumb wolf.

We hadn't even reached the eastern woods when we heard a branch snap. It wasn't one of us, so we all crouched into springing positions and took inventory of the woods. All the muscles in my body were locked tight. Every one of my senses were at their' highest rate. My heart was pounding my ears.

Then, I saw it.

**REVIEW PLEASE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON!**


	2. Don't Even Ask

**I don't own the Twilight series. Wish I did, but I don't. Never have never will.**

Ch 2: Don't Even Ask

**Jacob's POV**

Then I saw it.

Apparently so did everyone else. The vamps turned around inhumanly fast to face in my direction. Seth decided to be lazy, so he turned his torso sideways and looked over his shoulder.

Only, "it" wasn't an it. The "it" wasn't even alone. Jeez, somehow Bella draws bad luck to the area even when she wasn't around.

There, standing underneath and old, tall, pine was a small girl, maybe a few inches taller the pixie. She was pale, but not nearly as bone-white as the Cullens. Her small figure was slightly hunched, and her light brown hair was draped over her ear. I'll admit, she was beautiful, but not nearly as pretty as Ness…

Whoa, wait a sec, double take. Was her ear _pointed_? Was she like, some kind of fairytale elf? Maybe I was going blind. I blinked and looked over at her again. Nope, it was pointed alright. Haha, maybe Santa sent her to watch over the boys and gir-

_Snap out of it, Jake! _Seth commanded.

I zoned back into reality and looked at the girl's accompanist.

Next to her stood a boy who had slightly darker skin. He was pretty tall, and fairly well muscled. His blond, unkept hair hung over his eyes.

_Vampires,_ I mentally sneered.

They looked like they were just standing there, talking softly amongst themselves. Their' senses weren't obviously acute enough to notice our presence, which was a plus on our side.

Edward was staring intensely at the two, and his mouth fell open. Emmett and Jasper were still crouched behind him, waiting for the signal to attack.

_Well,_ I thought, _what are we waiting for, Edward? Are we going to attack or not!?_

Edward suddenly shook off his defensive position and turned to look over at me. He shook his head, then turned back to face Emmett and Jasper. They just looked at him like he just sprouted wings and a tail.

Edward motioned them to stand up.

_Are you nuts?_ Emmett mouthed.

Edward just rolled his eyes.

I swear, if Edward and I were alone right now, I'd rip his throat out. There were two vampires standing all but 20 meters away from us and he wanted to get to know them a little better???

I ignored Edward's death glare and turned my head around to Seth. Maybe he could mentally back me up on this one.

Seth's eyes were trained on the two vamps though, and then he seemed to lean forward to get a better view...

And the next thing you know, Seth fell forward on his head. The "thump" he made was loud enough to catch the twosome's attention.

Figures, Seth _would_ be the one to pull one of his stupid stunts, and then we were **all** in for it…

The girl was the first to look up. She whispered something to the male and then he turned his hear towards us too.

He gasped, but he broke it soon enough and let a snarl brake out from behind his bared teeth. The female was at his side, growling as well.

Edward held his hands up, a sign of peace/defeat. Were we going to surrender to a pair of two vampire halfwits?

I huffed and growled at Edward.

"Peace," Edward began, "We mean no harm. My name is Edward, and these are my brothers, Jasper and Emmett." He motioned over to them. "And you are?" Edward questioned the two tense vamps.

The girls spoke up.

"My name is Emma, and this is my, um, friend, Remi." Her eyes flickered to each of us then back to "Remi."

They both just stood there, looking awkward, shy, and uncomfortable.

This time it was Jasper who spoke.

"Why not come back to our home, and you could clean yourselves up, and get something to eat? Our mother will be delighted to have guests."

Emma looked at Remi, biting her lip.

"Please, come. We won't harm you, and you can stay for as long as you'd like," Edward invited.

Remi nodded and Emma reached for his hand.

"Lead the way," Remi said.

Then, we were off; all running at abnormal speed back to the Cullen's to get to know out "friends" better.

Oh joy, lucky me.

**Hey guys, thanks for those of you who added me to their' favorites! Sorry this chapter wasn't that exciting, but it had to come sometime. Next chapter will have lots more in it (hopefully!) **

**Anyways, REVIEW! Any tips, suggestions, comments, ect! **

**Next chappy will be out in a few days, so keep watch =)**


	3. AN: read please

**AN: Sorry people**

Hey everyone! Remember how I said the 2nd chapter would be longer? Well, it was, until my computer decided to get a glitch, so I wasn't able to upload everything. Therefore, chapter two is short. But guess what??????? I'm done with all (most) of my summer activities, which means I have more time to write longer chapters for you!

**But, the reason for this AN** was for ideas for the story. I have the main plot laid out in my head, but I just need little stuff to go in between. I was thinking about doing a little segment for AIM? Tell me what you think, and give me more ideas please!!!


	4. I Don't Take Italian

**Hey everyone! This chapter took me like, forever! So, R&R when you're finished reading! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight; Never have, never will.**

Ch 3: I Don't Take Italian

Edward's POV

As we ran back to the house, I pulled out my cell phone from my back pocket and dialed Carlisle's number. Of, course, he answered on the first ring.

"Edward, where are you? I just got back to the house and Alice told me about the…guest in the neighborhood? I don't know how else to put it. But, she said you took Emmett and Jasper with you to take a look…If it's a threat, call me and we'll be down there in just a minute. And that brings me back to my first question, Edward. Where are you?"

I took a deep breath. "Carlisle, calm down. We're on our way back to the house. Jacob and Seth also came with us. We were able to make somewhat friends with the two "guests," as you put it. They are coming back to the house. I wasn't really able to get a good look inside their heads because they are so stressed and overwhelmed. Inform Bella and Rosalie to be prepared if they attack and have Esme prepare some food and clothes, please. We'll be home in two minutes." I was talking so fast I managed to get that mouthful of words out in fifteen seconds. Huh. New record.

"Alright, Edward, I'll pass along the messages. See you soon."

With that I snapped the phone shut and sped across the baseball clearing. I looked over my shoulder to see if Emma and Remi were still following us, which they were. I already knew they were immortal and they knew the same of us. I did notice however that Jacob and Seth weren't with us, probably phasing.

A minute later Seth and Jacob came running into the baseball clearing in their human forms. I immediately tapped into Emma's head to see what conclusions she was drawing when she saw them join us.

_What in _damn hell_ is going on? Where did they come from? Wait, oh, _oh…_this could be a problem. I wonder if I should ask Remi to see what he thinks…But, maybe I should get the story straight about the two Indian guys first, to see if they are shape shifters. I guess its 99.99% possible at the moment… Why the _hell_ is the younger one staring at me? _

All her thoughts went to Seth from that point on and were no use to me. I couldn't wait until we found out what they were. If they new about shape shifters like Jacob, maybe they were mutant dogs too. I couldn't pick any vital information out of either of the two as to what they were or where they came from, so it was still a mystery to me.

One of Seth's thoughts caught me attention.

_I imprinted! I_ actually_ imprinted! So this is what it feels like! Emma is the most beautiful girl ever! I couldn't have thanked heaven for a more gorgeous imprintee! I can't wait to tell Jake!!!_

I mentally groaned. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Seth that he's finally imprinted, but did if have to be here, now, and on some unidentified immortal creature that we haven't known for all of ten minutes??? Great, just great.

As we approached our big white house we slowed and stopped at the steps. Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, and Seth wan up the stairs and into the house. I turned around and motioned for Emma and Remi to do the same. They looked very tense and cautious. That made me wonder how Jazz was taking their' emotions all in. I'd have to ask him about that later.

They slowly hesitated toward the steps and I walked in the front door. Everyone was in the living room; Esme on Carlisle's lap in the over-stuffed armchair, Emmett's arm around Rosalie leaning against the wall, Alice in Jasper's lap on the couch, Jacob, Seth, and surprisingly Leah in the corner, and my beautiful Bella and Renesmee on the loveseat.

I walked over and sat on the loveseat with Bella and she pulled Renesmee back behind us and stared at the door waiting to see our 'guests.'

I also took note that Esme had put a large assortment of food on the coffee table with a pitcher of cold water.

Then, everyone's eyes flicker to the door.

Remi was the first to enter pulling Emma close behind. He let go of her arm and stood in front of her in a defensive stance. That was the first time that I noticed he had bright turquoise blue eyes, next to his pointed ears. He looked around the room at each pair of eyes.

Carlisle looked at me and I nodded, answering his mental question.

He smiled, gently set Esme down beside him, and stood up. He held his out with his palms up, a friendly gesture.

"Welcome to our home, guests. I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, and our children, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Renesmee, and of course, you've already met Edward, Emmett and Jasper." After he introduced all of us, Emma peeked out from behind Remi. She eyed everyone in the room and settled on the werewolves.

Carlisle followed her stare and then said, "Oh, I'm sorry. This is Jacob, Seth, and Leah."

Seth blushed slightly when Carlisle said his name. I'm not sure if Emma caught that or not.

Next Esme stood up and talked.

"Here, I'm not sure what you eat, but I've prepared a tray of food for you. Please, take what you like. You two must be hungry."

Emma smiled politely and nodded. Then she flipped her light brown hair over her shoulder and looked at Remi. His eyes were still locked on Carlisle.

"None of you are human, are you?" he questioned.

"No duh, Sherlock," Emmett mumbled under his breath.

Luckily, neither Emma nor Remi heard him.

I shot him multiple death glares, and he backed off.

"Neither are you," Jacob pressed.

Esme sighed.

_This is going to be a long day_ she thought.

"Why don't you two sit," she offered, "and we can talk about this. Alice, Jasper, could you please let our guests sit there?"

Jasper nodded and dragged Alice over to the black ottoman near Carlisle and Esme.

Emma then walked around Remi and skipped over the couch as Remi cautiously followed.

Emma leaned forward and grabbed and apple of the pile of food Esme placed out. Remi nibbled on a breadstick. The two were obviously starving and were very concentrated on their' meals, so we waited until they were done to carry on the conversation.

After Emma had finished nearly all of the fruit on the tray and Remi all of the breadsticks and vegetables, Carlisle motioned for me to break the news of our existence to them. I wonder if they would run, or take all in stride like my Bella.

Seth was debating weather to chase after her if she decided to run. I pushed him out of my head and took a deep breath.

"So, you two of course know that we are not human, and we think the same of you. But, because all of need to know about each other, I'll explain to you what we are. If you run, we won't blame you, but please, hear us out before you jump to conclusions."

Remi looked up at me and nodded and Emma repeated his motion.

"Alright, but please just listen to me first. Everyone you see in this room except Seth, Jacob, and Leah are vampires. We do not drink human blood, we are vegetarians because we only survive on the blood of animals. Renesmee is only half vampire, and drinks animal blood as well."

I looked up from the floor (which I realized I was staring at) and let my eyes wander over to where Emma and Remi were sitting. They were both staring at everyone in the room and then Remi looked back up at me and shrugged.

This surprised me. I didn't expect them to take it so well. I blinked again to make sure I was seeing the two of them sitting there peacefully or making a break for the door.

No, they were sitting there peacefully.

"Your turn," Rosalie said.

Remi glared at her

"What about them? They aren't vampires," he spat at her, referring to the corner were Jacob, Seth, and Leah were sitting.

Rosalie's eyes flickered to Jacob. "Well, mutt? Care to explain?"

He rolled his eyes

"We're werewolves. Well, not even that. We're shape shifters that turn into that turn into giant wild dogs."

Then Emma's whispered words caught my attention.

"Lupo forma cambia," she whispered into Remi's ear. He nodded at her.

Now everyone seemed to lean forward to hear the two guest's explanation for there immortality.

"Well," Emma began, "Remi and I are two different species of our kind, I guess you could say. I am an Artico Abitazione Forma Cambia, and Remi is a Forma Cambia,"

I quickly did a translation of her foreign words, and it turns out it was Italian for 'Arctic Dwelling Shape Changer.' If that was what Emma was, then apparently Remi was a 'Shape Changer.' I wondered how these would relate to the werewolves sitting in our living room right now. It only took me a millisecond to figure that out, so I jumped into the conversation again.

But as it turns out, Jacob interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa, back up. You're a _what_? I think you just said something in Italian, but I haven't lived in Italy for a century, and I don't pay attention in language class."

Emma now rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Ok then, I'm an Arctic Shape Shifter. Remi is a Shape Shifter. Do. You. Understand. Now?"

Carlisle looked very confused, but I couldn't blame him because I felt the same way.

"But how is an Arctic Shape Shifter and a Shape Shifter different from Jacob, Seth, and Leah?"

Remi looked amused, like Emma was trying to explain the string theory to a bunch of three year olds.

"I'll explain all your questions, if I can continue. Now as I was saying, I am different and the same as your 'werewolf' friends here. I have the ability to change into any arctic animal. Polar bear, arctic wolf, penguin, snow hare, ect. We can shift whenever we want. But, Artico Abitazione Forma Cambia's are extremely rare. There are only about five left on earth, including myself. All Forma Cambia's also have these things called 'select traits,' or things that were giving to us personally when we entered the immortal life. My traits are that I'm a herbivore, I have the power to move any objects with my mind. But, the heavier the object, the more it weakens my brain. My last trait is that I can duplicate myself, but the more of myself I make, the weaker the 'base' of the duplicates get. In this case, I'm the base, or the center of the duplication. Hmm…let's see, what else…Oh, yes! All types of Forma Cambia's eyes change colors when we're in different animal forms. Like now, mine are lime green, when I'm a wolf my eyes turn yellow, when I'm in fox form, they're purple, and so on. Also, the reason, you guys can't smell us is because we don't have blood. Instead, we have a fluid called 'medadorium sap' that replaces blood in our veins. Remi, would you like to continue?"

"Absolutely. I am different from Emma because I'm a regular Shape Shifter, or you could call me a 'were,' as in 'werewolf, werebear, werehawk, ect.' I can only shape shift into select animals that were given to me when I was changed. I can shift into a red wolf, Bengal tiger, American eagle, and a white shark, but I don't use that one often. My Select Traits are that I can only see in black in white and I can can control electrical objects. Emma also forgot to tell all of you that on a full moon we all go rabid and we all have craving to bite someone, but just bite, not kill or suck their' blood. When we bite someone, they turn into a half 'were' and half man. Which 'were' those people turn into depends on who bit them and which of their' genes get transferred fastest. The bitten people can only turn half their' bodies into a 'were,' so their' appearance is half man half- whatever. It's generally very painful to phase but they don't have control of when they shift. But, Emma and I get as far away from civilization as possible when that happens. So, there all of you have it. The story of our kind."

I was very far from being prepared to hear that. Everyone's mouth was hanging open trying to take in the new information.

Carlisle was the first to snap out of it. He closed his mouth, sat up and straightened his clothes out.

"Well, that was a very interesting story. I didn't know such creatures such as yourselves existed. Well, if you don't mind, you two will have to come up to my office later and repeat that so I can write it down for future reference. So, what brings you down here anyway?"

"Well, we're being hunted, at the moment so we can never stay in one place for two long. The people hunting us are also vampires, I think. The one who wants us dead is like, one of the head of the, Valteri? I don't know if that's right, but the rumors I heard were because he's scared us or something, and I think he called us like, Children of the Moon, I think," Emma said.

At that, everyone zoned back in to reality.

In symphony, everyone said one word, and it was enough.

"Caius."

**Yea! This is my favorite chapter so far! Please, I'd like to get at least 3 more reviews before I post the next chapter!!! Please R&R!!! I want you to give me, comments, suggestions, ideas, ect.!!! Also, please take time to read my other in-progress story, AIM Starring the Cullens! Thanks!**

**-Snow**


	5. Astenon, Home of Rainden

**Hey peoples, I just wanted to say, THANK YOU FOR THE 3 OF YOU THAT REVIEWED AND RELEASED THIS CHAPTER. YOU ARE THE BEST =]**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I will never *sniffle* own Twilight.**

Ch 4:

_Previously, in Edward's POV:_

"_Well, we're being hunted, at the moment so we can never stay in one place for to long. The people hunting us are also vampires, I think. The one who wants us dead is like, one of the head of the, Valteri? I don't know if that's right, but the rumors I heard were because he's scared us or something, and I think he called us like, Children of the Moon, I think," Emma said._

_At that, everyone zoned back in to reality._

_In symphony, everyone said one word, and it was enough._

"_Caius."_

---

Jacob's POV

Are you serious? We just got done with all those Royal Pain in the ass Vampires and now here we are becoming re-involved with those moronic Italian bloodsuckers. This day has officially become living hell. And most likely, if the two shape shifters were being hunted, they would lead the Volturi right back here to Forks. Well, I guess we'd have to move soon anyway, or people will start to get suspicious about the whole not-aging deal.

I mentally slapped myself. How do I get so distracted?

_Get the hell away from here!_ my thoughts screamed at the two newcomers.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Everyone was still frozen from the realization we all just had. I got up and walked over to the door. Damn it, I forgot Charlie was coming today. This wasn't really a good time…

_Edward! Get your butt over and say something to Charlie! _I thought.

Edward got up and walked over to the door, very zombie like. But he smoothed out his face as he opened the door. Charlie was in a grey holey t-shirt with a plaid button down over it. His blue denim jeans were beginning to fade, but they seemed to match the bottoms of his pants, which were becoming ripped at the seams.

"Hello Charlie, um, listen, right now isn't the best time-"

"Edward, you know I have to put aside my work to visit Nessie. I planned to come over here over two weeks ago and you're telling me to leave?" Charlie sounded pretty mad and confused.

Edward sighed. He though for about three seconds and turned his attention back to the doorway.

"Charlie, why don't you take Nessie out to lunch in Port Angeles? My family and I were discussing…some issues and we need some alone time to figure things out."

Charlie looked up at the ceiling and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess that could work. I'll bring her back in two hours, well, I guess that depends on traffic. Um, where is she? Is she ready to go?"

Edward turned to me and I nodded to the silent request between us.

I went back to the living room –where everyone was slowly starting to collect themselves- and gave Bella a meaningful glance before I took Nessie off the loveseat.

I found her shoes around the corner and carefully slipped them on her feet –designer, no doubt- and walked her to where Charlie and Edward stood. She smiled at her grandpa and he took her small hand in his.

"Well, I guess we'll be on our way then." Charlie slowly turned around and headed for the steps. He didn't even make the first one, though, before Edward called his name. He slowly turned around –again- and rolled his eyes up to look at Edward.

"Here, Charlie, for lunch for the both of you."

Edward handed Charlie a huge wad of cash into his hand as his eyes got huge. Then, he walked at sloth speed to his car, mumbling something about 'not sharing.'

We both then returned into the house and returned to our seats.

Alice broke the silence.

"Well, what are we going to do, Carlisle? We just got rid of the Volturi and now they're coming back again! This time, they may not be as patient to stop and listen this time!"

Alice was definitely on the verge of hysterics, jumping to the worst conclusions possible. Or maybe it was because she couldn't see with all of us sexy werewolves here.

"Pixie, take a chill pill, and then shut it and sit down. You aren't helping any the situation any," I clearly stated.

Jasper just glared at me as I shrugged.

"Everyone, please be quiet!" Carlisle shouted gaining everyone's attention. "We all need to stay calm. We've gotten through the Volturi twice already; I think we can handle once more. We just need to prove to Caius that these are not the true Children of the Moon the guard was hunting. Now, Emma, Remi, how long have you been being hunted?"

"Well," Remi said thoughtfully, "A fair estimate would be probably 'bout three years now. They were originally tracking another group of a couple of mountain lion 'weres', and they crossed our path, so then they started to track us. Last we saw them we were swimming to Hawaii back from Costa Rica, and that was maybe, one to two months ago. Jeez, they can swim fast. But anyway, we're afraid to stop and confront them."

I _can not_ believe we are just going to go out of our way to basically apply for our death sentences. Did we not just go through this whole experience? I thought we would've learned our lesson last time. Why God chose to pick on us I will never know.

Carlisle was still discussing with Emma and Remi while I was planning myself.

"Remi and I actually think that the mountain lion 'weres' the Volturi were originally tracking were on their way to Astenon to tattle to the Rainden about the vampire trackers. But boy, those lion 'weres' have some nerve going to Astenon. Creepy place. Been there, done that, never do I want to go back, even if my poor life depended on it."

Emma shivered and Seth started to twitch like crazy as if he wanted to be the one to comfort her. Wait a second. I looked back over at Seth to see him staring at Emma. Not a bored stare, an intense one that held affection. Hold up…

Then the light bulb went on in my head.

Holy shit! Seth imprinted on Emma! Jesus Christ, how could things get any worst?

The next thing you knew, out of no where, it started to pour down rain, followed by thunder and lightning.

Really? Are you serious? That is the oldest joke in the damn book.

I saw Edward cough to cover up his laughter on my thoughts. Could he really just grow up? Well, I guess I have no right to say that because I spray painted his Volvo pink and wrote 'Jake Waz Here!!!' on the sides…

Edward clenched his fists until they turned bone white. Esme glanced up from the conversation to look at Edward who was about to blow his top.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Esme said.

"I'm going to be running everywhere until I get a new car," Edward replied stiffly as I snickered.

"Why?"

"Well, Jacob, why don't you tell them?"

"Fine by me, Eddie. I spray painted his Volvo pink and drew on the sides." I shrugged.

Emmett reached over to give me a high-five with that dopey grin of his on his face as Leah was laughing so hard I thought she would break my eardrum. Bella just groaned and put her head in her hands.

Carlisle sighed. "Jacob, is now really the time to be thinking about your destructive habits? And may I ask why you ruined Edward's car?"

Destructive habits? I had no destructive habits! I am a very kind, caring, lovable person! I am not destructive!

"Destructive habits? I think of it more as expressing my artistic sensibility. I couldn't find any paper in this mansion, and the Volvo was just begging for a paint job! Oh, and about the Porsche…"

Alice then jumped out of her seat with a very murderous expression on her face that was scary enough to make a little kid cry.

"JACOB BLACK!!! YOU BETTER OF NOT PLACED ONE OF YOUR FLEA-BITTEN MUTT HANDS ON MY BABY!!!" Alice screeched. She actually screamed so loud that some of the filling in the ceiling crumbled apart and fell into the snow white carpet, camouflaging itself.

Carlisle got up from his seat and went to go stand over to where the Pixie was standing. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"I think she got it all out; for now. Send the waves, Jasper. And you," Carlisle said to me, "Jacob, will receive your punishment later, but right now we have a more important matter at hand. Now, if we could all act _civilized_ I'm sure we can all work out a plan that will work for us. I'm sorry, Emma, but you were saying something about a location called 'Astenon.' What exactly is Astenon?"

"Astenon is up in Antarctica, deep in the water under all the thick glaciers. Astenon is home to the Rainden. Your werewolf friends should be able to tell you more about them," Emma said craning his around to look at us. What the hell was she talking about? I don't know what 'Astenon' is! I don't know who the heck the 'Rainden' are! Is there some mythical creature history class I didn't hear about?

Leah suddenly looked pissed. I wonder what that was about. But whatever it is, she wasn't about to hold it in. I don't blame her. I wouldn't have in this point in time. It would be a wasted effort.

"Who in hell are the 'Rainden' and the magical place you call 'Astenon?' Huh? We all don't have a clue what you're talking about!!! Are you _trying_ to make me look dumb? Because if you are I will shred you face in to strips to use so I can start the fire that I'll BOIL YOUR BLOOD ON!" She yelled. By now she was shaking, so I motioned for Seth to help me drag her outside before she ended up killing someone.

After we finally got her outside, she'd calmed down a little bit, but I wasn't letting her back into the house.

"Leah, why don't you go on a run with Seth and I'll catch up with you guys later?"

"Sure thing, Jake," Seth told me as he grabbed onto Leah's shoulder and towed her into the woods.

As I entered the living room, I saw Emma's head in Remi's chest sniffling. Leah had made her cry. Ugh. Now I felt bad. So, naturally, being the kind, caring, lovable person I am, I said something to try and ease the sadness coming off of Emma. Here is the comforting sentence I came up with:

"Sorry 'bout that, Emma. Leah can be such a bitch sometimes."

Wow. That came out so wrong. Oh well. I tried.

Remi continued what Emma started.

"As she was saying, Emma thought you three 'weres' would know about the Rainden. I guess you haven't heard about them though. Anyway, the Rainden are, in a way, like the Volturi. There are six of them. The 'king and queen,' the 'vices,' and the 'externals.' They are very much like the Volturi, as I said, but only much stricter, dangerous, and isolated. For instance, if they simply feel in a happy mood, they could randomly walk up to a complete stranger and hand them $5000.00. But, however, if they are in a bad mood, they will have an execution of a complete innocent person. They are irritated very easily."

This information made me wonder how many other mythical creature societies that we didn't know about. In all the years the vamp doc has been technically aging, he hasn't heard about these. Maybe the bloodsuckers weren't as observant as I gave them credit for. What next, unicorns? Right, unicorns. Watch that happen.

"How long have they been around?" Esme asked.

"About as long as the Volturi have been there," Emma replied.

The next thing we all heard was a howl. Not just a howl, a blood curdling howl of pain.

**Did you guys like it? I did! Anyway, please review! The story depends on your opinions, ideas, and suggestions! I AM A PEOPLES PERSON SO REVIEW!!! What caused the blood curdling howl of pain? I have a really good idea of what it is and I think I'll use it, but I'm open to alternatives.**

**The next chapter will be out soon!!!**

**-Snow**


	6. Early Visits

**Hey readers and reviewers! I know you do not want to hear my excuse for making this chapter late but I'm going to tell you anyway. My brother cut off the end of his pinkey at boy scout camp, I've had two garage sales I've had to help with, I have been helping clean my house be/c my aunt is coming in town, and my mom has an upcoming surgery on her b-day (August 3****rd****) So there are the reasons for this chapter being late. I expect some reviews on this chapter, and if you don't review, I'll sic Jacob on you!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight I do not own Twilight I do not- OH, YOU GET THE POINT**

**Enjoy =]**

Ch 5: Early Visits

_Previously in Jacob's POV:_

"_How long have they been around?" Esme asked._

"_About as long as the Volturi have been there," Emma replied._

_The next thing we all heard was a howl. Not just a howl, a blood curdling howl of pain._

---

**Edward's POV**

My head snapped up at that exact moment.

Jacob shot up from his spot in the corner and bolted for the front door. From my exquisite hearing, I could hear him phasing and then bounding into the woods to track down Seth and Leah.

I let my mind wander out to the forest to pick up any official thoughts caused by the inflictor of the pained howl.

**And now for the other one…** Someone thought.

I knew that voice. I pushed out my mental radar farther to see if I could find out whom it was…Gah! Then my mind reading ability snapped back into my head like a rubber band stretched too far. But I was able to identify the person. He was so dead.

"Carlisle, it's the Volturi in the woods. Not Caius, but Demetri and some other guards. They thought Seth and Leah were Emma and Remi, and they're trying to…exterminate them. We have to hurry and catch up with Jacob."

Esme gasped and Bella flitted to my side. My forehead creased in concentration.

"Bella, you should probably stay here with Esme," I said.

Bella looked up at me with questioning eyes. "Why can't I come?"

"Because if this turns out to be a fight, you have no experience in that area of profession."

She folded her arms across her chest, and with a fixed expression, went to go sit over by Esme.

"Should we come?" Emma asked.

"No," I replied, "Carlisle, do you think Esme and Bella could take them up to Denali?"

"Well, I suppose so. It'll be the safest place for them at the moment. You all can take off as soon as we leave. We'll come up there after we sort this out."

Remi nodded and turned to Emma attention.

Jasper and Alice flew out the door with all of us –except Bella, Esme, Remi and Emma- in tow.

We all ran side-by-side in the woods so it would be easier to discuss our approach.

Carlisle was in the lead with Jasper, Emmett, and I, behind him. Alice and Rosalie were in the back.

"Should we surround them, or should we just come right out and confront them?" Jasper questioned, bringing out the army- commander- sergeant – side of his nature. Emmett just looked happy that there would be someone he could beat his fists into.

**When I see Demetri's ugly, wart-covered, pig-headed face, I will rip it piece by peace, stomp it into the ground, light it on fire, then do the Mexican Hat Dance on his ashes!!!** Emmett thought. I chuckled inwardly at Emmett's plan.

"Well," Carlisle said, "We'll approach them, I don't want to attack. I'll try to talk to the guard, and hopefully, they'll listen. If not-"

"I CALL DIBS ON DEMETRI!" Emmett shrieked. I couldn't help myself. We all rolled our eyes in unison on Emmett's outburst. He could be such a three-year-old sometimes.

"We attack," Jasper finished.

We were running for a good few minutes when the stench of mutt blood hit us all in the faces. We slowed down to match a human pace. Carlisle, still in the lead, stepped forward into the clearing we had come upon to look upon the battle between the werewolves and the Volturi guard. Apparently, Jacob had called in backup.

The wolves were everywhere, snarling and shredding the vampires with their' claws, while others were tearing at their' flesh and throwing the limbs and corpses into a huge pile. There was a lot of shrieking from the vampire victims. Fumes of purple smoke filled the sky blocking out the sun. There was obviously no point in trying to reason with Demetri now.

I recognized Seth's sandy colored coat back in the deeper part of the forest, with Leah's grey shape hovering over it. I tapped into Seth's head to see what had happened.

**Ouch, OUCH, OUCH!!!** were his only thoughts.

"Carlisle, Seth is hurt. You might want to go and inspect him." Carlisle nodded and went to tend to Seth's wounds.

The whole La Push wolf pack was there. Sam, Jacob, and Paul were closing in on a small group of the guard that had become weak from battle. Quil, Embry, and Jared were all one-on-one with other vampires. I even recognized Collin and Brady taking on smaller prey. I ran over to go join Emmett and Rosalie in ripping bodies apart and throwing them into the fire.

"Have you seen Demetri?" I shouted to Emmett over all the noise. He shook his head and continued ripping. I finished my corpse, threw it into the giant pile of the dead undead, and went to find Jasper.

Thunder sounded in the sky, and it started to drizzle. I found Jasper facing two Volturi and went to join him. Who knows where Alice is and what she's doing.

I took out one of the guard from behind, who screeched when I started to pull apart his limbs and de-head him. Jasper then took down the other one with ease. These two were obviously newborns, only additions to the guard so they could be replaced easily, and two more members would make a difference out-numbering wise. After Jasper and I had managed to get the big white chunks of dis-embodied vampire into the pile of smoke, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him away from World War III.

"Have you seen Demetri?" I asked again, but only with more impatience.

"This is what you dragged me away for? No, I haven't. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get back to the matter at hand," Jasper said, well, rather snapped at me. He stormed away angrily.

Just then my cell phone started to vibrate in my back pocket. I reached for it. The caller ID said it was Bella. I flipped it open and held it up against my ear.

"Bella? What is it love?" I questioned.

"Hi Edward. Yeah, we have a little problem. Demetri's following us." she said.

I sank down on an old tree stump and ran my hands through my bronze colored hair. How could we have missed this? This complicated things more so then when Emmett got his head stuck in one of Esme's best flower vases and then got his tongue stuck to one of those metal poles in the middle of winter. I don't even know how nor ever want to find out how he managed to do so.

"Are you sure it's him? We would've smelled him if he was anywhere near the house…" I trailed off.

"I'm positive, Edward. He sent his guard members out to attack Seth and Leah so he could create a diversion and escape. He started to follow us after the werewolves were distracted and all of you left the house. When we smelled him, we changed courses and now we're on a plane on our way to Rio de Janeiro to go to Isle Esme. Will all of you be able to come down here after the…battle?"

"Well, Seth looks like he's hurt pretty bad, but I'll ask Carlisle. So…I'll call you back." I finally said.

"Sure, sure. Love you." Then she hung up.

I then ran over to Carlisle who was looking over Seth. Leah was sitting impatiently, constantly whining. Blood was splattered all over the ground around Seth-who was howling with obvious pain- , while there were also many trees snapped in half.

Seth looked really bad. Blood was caked to his sand colored fur and I could hear his bones crunching against each other from his twitching.

"Carlisle, do you have a minute?" I asked.

He turned around to face in my direction, but his eyes were somewhere else.

"I suppose." I motioned for him to follow me farther into the forest, avoiding the battlefield which had turned out in our favor, with only a few Volturi left.

Jasper and Emmett were slowly approaching their' last victims, while Rosalie was standing off to the side looking awkward as if she didn't know what to do. I still didn't know where Alice was, but I hope she wasn't out shopping because of some last minute 80% off sale.

I realized I had stopped walking and decided to start talking. **(A/N: Haha, walking and talking rhymes! I'm so funny!!! Anyways, back to the story.)**

"What is it, Edward?"

"Well, Bella just called and apparently…Demetri's following them. As soon as they found out, they changed directions and now they're on their' way to Isle Esme and they asked if we were going to be able to make it down there, but we didn't know how well Seth is fairing along…"

Carlisle sighed and looked up into the sky. The fumes of purple smoke were being washed away by the rain, now soaking all of all clothes.

"Well, I don't know. He has one completely shattered arm, a broken leg, two broken ribs, one of which punctured his right lung. He also lost a lot of blood, so he's going to get really dizzy really easily until we can get more blood into him. All of my blood that I could give him is at the hospital right now. Even though he heals quickly, I'm probably going to have to re-brake his leg in order for it to set properly, and after that, he's going to be extremely sore. I might even have to amputate his one crushed arm it's so bad… Couldn't you simply go without him?"

"Well, I don't know. It turns out, he actually imprinted on Emma, and I know he's in physical pain, but I think that he'll be even more emotionally in pain being away from her. You know how Jacob is when he has to leave."

Carlisle made a sound that sounded like a sigh and a groan. A pair of apparently mated foxes weaved in and out of the trees, growling and nipping playfully at each other. They ran in the opposite direction that they come from, and then there was eerie silence. The war was probably over at the battlefield.

"I suppose he could come, he'd just have to be in a full body cast and stay completely immobile for a week, and he would have to probably keep a cast on his one arm for at least a month, but it depends. But, it is still his choice, so ask him, although I already know what his answer will be. When you talk to him tell him he'll have to stay on my prescribed medications," Carlisle grumbled and stalked over to where Jasper was standing all the way across the clearing. Hmm…it seems he doesn't like the idea of his werewolf patients traveling half way across the globe in casts and splints for a girl. I'm going to tell Esme.

I sped back over to Seth in less than a millisecond (this vampire speed was still greatly convenient!) He was still lying on the ground, constantly twitching between his pained whines and howls. I sat down behind his head and began to stroke the golden patch of fur between his ears.

"Seth?" I asked, "Carlisle wishes for you to phase back to he can give you a thorough examination and splint you up. I know it'll hurt, but it'll take longer to heal when you in wolf form," I murmured into his ear. He whimpered softly and closed his eyes in concentration.

Seth started to shake as he attempted to phase back. He then let out another ear piercing howl.

And I thought Seth in his wolf form looked bad.

His black hair was mixed in with dried blood, while all of his arms and legs were coated in the red substance. There were visible spots on his body that did not look…pretty, like his left ankle was twisted in an unnatural position. I was pretty sure that if I could throw up, I would. His eyes remained closed, and he was breathing in a shallow manner.

"Carlisle," I called quietly. He was at my side in a moment.

He gently took Seth in his arms and ran back to the house where he could be treated. Emmett and Rosalie were slowly following him, looking around in all the cracks, crannies, and caves that were visible to the vampire eye.

I wonder…

**Where the hell is that pixie? Oh God, it'll be a nuthouse if Dr. Phil doesn't find Tinkerbell… Emmett thought.**

Rosalie's thoughts were so mixed up I couldn't tell what she was thinking. Jasper was seriously flipping out.

"Alice? ALICE? Alice, _where are you_?" he shouted. Jasper was zipping in and out of every tree available in the entire forest.

I let my radar scope out the whole woods to try and pick up Alice's thoughts. I got nothing.

"Maybe she went shopping?" I yelled over to Jasper, trying to reassure him, but it sounded more like a question. He shook his head, and let his shoulders droop. A sad, confused wave of emotions poured over us, soaking us all in depression.

"C'mon Jasper," I mumbled. When he didn't budge an inch, I grabbed a hold of his shoulder and pulled him along with me to the house.

---

When I finally got Jasper and his sulking emotions through the damn front door, I forced him onto our over stuffed white couch.

"Relax Jasper, we'll find her," I said barley above a whisper. His head still hung down, staring into the depths of his palms. I let the lonely man be, and told him, "I'm going to go check on Seth."

I trudged up the steps into Carlisle's make shift hospital room to find Seth, or I least I think it was Seth, laying on the white cot, bandaged from head to toe. He had multiple casts and splints on all of his limbs and a brace on his neck. Carlisle had also attached two IV's onto each of his arms. I felt so incredibly sorry and guilty for him. He appeared to be sleeping, because the lights were out.

I stepped out of the small room and closed the door softly behind me, and went to play my piano. Taking out my phone from my pocket, I dialed Bella's number and held it between my ear and shoulder while I gently stroked the black and white keys.

"Edward?" Bella's voice asked through the phone.

"Hello, love. I talked to Carlisle and he said we would all be able to make it, minus one person."

"Seth can't come? That's too bad. I'll miss him."

"I didn't mean Seth. He's able to come, but he'll be in pain. Alice has gone missing." There was silence on the other line but knowing Bella, she'd start freaking out in five, four, three, two…

"ALICE IS _MISSING? _BUT HOW ON EARTH IS THAT POSSIBLE? SHE WOULD'VE SEEN IT COMING!" she screeched.

"Bella, please calm down. We already have to put up with Jasper, and I don't want you to go into hysterics too. We're doing the best we can to figure out what happened and where she is. Don't strain yourself, please. Now, do you still want us to come down there?"

"Umm…What? Oh, yeah. I mean, yes! Yes, we still want all of you to come down here. We haven't seen Demetri since, but we can't make the best judgments because we're on a plane, so we're assuming he went back to Volterra to get more guard members."

"Ok, we'll get plane tickets as soon as we can. I'll call you when I get them. I'll talk to you later. Goodbye, Bella. I love you," I said.

"Love you too, Edward. C'ya."

Then there was the absent buzzing sound on the other line of the phone.

---

**Alice's POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open, and I realized I had been vampire-napped. What a great way to start my day.

I was lying on a flagstone floor, with walls made out of the same substance. There were a few torches that were hung on the wall, providing the small room with dim light. An 1800's style iron gate replaced one of the four walls.

I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my clothes. Ugh, these were new!

A deep, melodic, laugh filled the dungeon-like air and echoed off of the walls. I turned to see a pair of bright scarlet eyes peering at me from one of the dark corners in my little room. The figure moved out of the corner in a graceful way, and I immediately new how much trouble I was in.

"Well, how nice it is to see you to, Alice! I'm so very overjoyed that we were able to meet once again."

Oh Jasper, save me.

**THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET! CHEER WITH ME! *We cheer together!* Please, please, please review! I loved writing this chapter! R&R, and the next chapter will be out soon!**

**-Snow**


End file.
